Quirks
by Case Chordlace
Summary: Harry tries to wake Hermione up and accidentally discovers her weakness. HPHG 50.11


Another Normal Morning

**Summary :** Harry tries to wake Hermione up and accidentally discovers her weakness.

**Warnings: **Mild innuendo, mild swearing.

* * *

Harry descended the stairs to the boys' dormitories silently to find Hermione curled up in her favourite armchair closest to the fire. His lips turned downward in a contemplative frown, he was up early because he'd had a paper to finish before Potions that afternoon. Last he'd checked she didn't sleepwalk.

"I'm beginning to get worried about your sleeping habits, Mione."

She didn't move.

"Mione?" He walked closer and knelt right in front of her at eye-level. She was asleep.

"Never mind, then. Apparently you've traded in your comfortable dorm bed for the luxury of contorting yourself in order to fit into an armchair."

He flicked the tip of her nose very gently with his fingertip. She stirred, but her eyes stayed closed. He poked both her cheeks at the same time. She scrunched up her nose, but other than that, nothing. He leaned in close, as if to kiss her, and blew loudly right at her. Even that didn't wake her.

He looked around aimlessly trying to think of some way to wake the unconscious girl. Her bare leg was poking out from under her robes. A purely lascivious grin spread across his mouth as he danced his fingertips along the side of her thigh, and then dipping behind her leg to the back of it, barely there, up and down.

Suddenly, the silence of the early-morning common room was split by a squeak of surprise. Her leg clenched, trapping his hand between her calf and her thigh. She stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Feel like letting go?"

"Not if you're gonna do that again!"

"I promise I won't." His grin was too innocent.

"I think that believing you would be a mistake."

"I think that we need to go down to breakfast."

"I think you should stand up."

"I think you should let me stand up."

Hesitantly, slowly, she extended her leg, allowing Harry to take back his hand. He held out the previously trapped hand to her and she took it, using it for balance as she gingerly rose from her cramped position. Sighing, she reached up high, stretching out the kinks in her back from her nap in the chair.

"You take too long in the morning." He held the door open for her once she'd shouldered her book bag and they made their way toward breakfast.

"You just think so because you get up before the birds."

"Be grateful I don't wake you up, then."

"I think I could be persuaded for the right reward," he snaked an arm around her waist, his fingers teasing the skin above her hip.

"First thing in the morning?"

"The memories would certainly entertain me for the rest of the day."

By then, they'd reached the Great Hall and sat down in the semi-crowded table.

"Shush you. Have a muffin."

"My favourite kind isn't on the table."

Sighing, she looked around to make sure no teachers were hawking. Finding none, she surreptitiously ran her hand from his knee to almost the junction where his legs met his hips and leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth in a lingering kiss.

"Tomorrow."

"You expect me to wait that long?"

She slapped his thigh lightly. He dragged her leg to overlap his and brushed his fingers around her knee, up the inside of her thigh. He would have to find a way to personally thank whomever had thought to make skirts the uniform for girls.

She bit her lip. "Harry, not now!"

"When, then?"

"I told you! Tomorrow morning!"

"Tonight."

"Tomorrow."

"Both."

"Neither."

His fingers slid around her thigh to run the same course they were running earlier. Her breath caught and she dipped her head to his shoulder, her body shivering every so often.

"Damn it, Harry."

"I believe I've found Hermione Granger's weakness."

"Damn you."

"I think you secretly love me, despite your hard words."

"You just keep on deluding yourself."

"I think it would be best if you didn't insult me, if you want me to keep doing this."

"We need to eat."

"I have a free hand."

"I need to eat."

"Have a sausage."

She grinned, lifting her head from his shoulder to lock his green eyes, green eyes shining with a mixture of mirth and lust.

"My favourite kind isn't on the table."

* * *

**Length :** 765

**Disclaimer :** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any characters or situations that are unknown in the Harry Potter series are the author's intellectual property and should not be used without permission.

**Author's Note :** This one started out as a drabble for another prompt, but then it took on a life of it's own—and what was supposed to be a sub-plot became the main focus. Sigh. I was powerless to resist. [One of Fifty]

**Fact: **The planet Saturn has a density lower than water. If there was a bathtub large enough to hold it, Saturn would float.


End file.
